Extractors in a typical bolt carrier group of an AR-15 firearm pivot about an extractor pin that is retained laterally in the bolt by the bolt carrier. In certain embodiments, the pivot point may be moved to enhance extractor function, which may leave the extractor pin unsupported and prone to move out of alignment, causing firearm malfunction. To mitigate this effect, small clips, detents, and springs, or some combination thereof are often used to secure the extractor pin in its correct orientation. These methods are often costly to manufacture, difficult to maintain, and due to their small size, not very robust in extended operation.